The present invention relates to an apparatus used for playing a game of golf and in particular to a putter type golf club having a unique handle configuration.
The game of golf is a game played with typically fourteen different golf club implements for hitting a golf ball from a teeing area into a hole on a putting green in the least number of strokes. Typically golf holes may be as short as 100 yards and as long as 600 plus yards. The putting green is a smooth well manicured surface at the far end of the golf hole, having a relatively small hole and directional pin which serves as the target for the golfer in playing the game. Once a golf ball reaches the smooth putting surface, a putter type golf club having a low lofted ball striking face, usually less than 6 degrees of loft, is used to roll the ball across the putting surface in a direction toward the hole. Typically a putting stroke, as opposed to a longer more forceful swing used with the other clubs for moving the ball much longer distances, is made by a golfer using only the hands, arms and shoulders, with the rest of his body in a relatively stable and still condition.
There are three main factors which influence the direction and distance that a golf ball rolls when being struck by a putter, namely the face angle of the putter at impact relative to the intended target line, the path of the club head relative to the target line and the point on the club face where the ball is struck relative to the center of percussion. Of these three factors the most important is the face angle direction. Therefore, a golfer must develop a putting stroke which maintains the face angle at a constant angular position during the execution of the stroke, if the golfer is to become proficient in the art of putting. Typically hand and wrist movement during a golf stroke will open and close the club face which directly results in a ball rolling in a direction away from the intended direction line. In order to achieve and maintain a constant ball striking face angle during the putting stroke, it has been found that elimination of hand movement during the stroke, such that the stroke is executed primarily by the shoulders and upper arms, produces the most consistent results.
Traditional golf type putters include a putter head having a single ball striking face for stroking a ball, an elongated shaft connected thereto and a generally cylindrical, tapered handle. This type of handle or grip make it difficult to maintain the club face in a square position relative to a given target line and various attempts have been made to modify putters in an attempt to keep the ball striking club face square to the line during the execution of a stroke.
For example, golf putters with elongated shafts and shafts which engage parts of the golfer's torso are conventually used in an attempt to minimize hand movement. Such examples of these type of prior art putters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,474 to Voyer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,879 to Collins and U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,577 to Trammell et al. among many others.
The shape of the putter handle has been modified in keeping within the rules of golf, as prescribed by the U.S. Golf Association, require that the handle of a golf club be symmetrical along it's entire length. It is well known to use putter grips with a flat surface perpendicular to the club face for the purpose of providing a reference point to aid a golfer in keeping the ball striking face square to the target at impact with the golf ball. This structure conforms with the rules of golf. Other golf grip handles which include at least one flat surface are shown in U.S. Pat. No. D355,011 to Subnick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,426 to Sherwood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,403 to Farina and U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,327 to Terrell.
Still other prior art putter handle structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,653 to Biggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,403 to Farina, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,372 to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,120 to Mockovak, U.S. Pat. No. D377,070 to Gurrola, U.S. Pat. No. D355,444 to Deluca, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,555 to Bailey, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,054 to Rodarte among many others.